


I Don't Care What's in Your Hair

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was with me I didn't want to die before I'm old but now it's all I can think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Care What's in Your Hair

It wasn't supposed to be like this. We were supposed to run away and get out of this shitty town but now we can't. He won't run again ever. He won't smile at me or kiss me at 11:11 saying all his wishes had come true. 

Instead he's lying on the ground and a pool of red is surrounding him. 

I tried to get to the building fast enough when he texted me saying he was done. I just knew I could find him at our spot hidden away from the rest of the city. I'd even called the cops, something I'd promised I wouldn't do. 

I didn't make it. I saw him though right before he jumped. Some police cars had pulled up and a man was asking him to stop and get down but it was too late. My baby boy had fought too hard and long and was done with it. 

I swear he looked at me as he fell. I tried to run to catch him but two police men held me back. I screamed until my throat went raw. 

My red haired angel was gone and I couldn't do anything. 

Its been a week since the funeral service. His mother grabbed me tight and thanked me for what I'd done for him and it left me confused. I couldn't save him so why thank me. His father shook my hand still not totally okay with the fact that we were in love and his siblings clung to me and sobbed. 

They made me speak and I'm not good at talking with out something behind me so I sang instead. I told them the song was about how he had gotten dye all over the bathroom and asked if I liked it and I replied with "I don't care what's in you're hair I just wanna know what's on your mind". I don't think I've ever sang a song better then I did that night. 

Now it's two weeks since he is gone and I'm writing this note at our spot. The last place he was and I swear I can still feel his hand in mine and his lips on my cheek but I know he's gone. It hurts so much. 

When he was with me I didn't want to die before I'm old but now it's all I can think about. 

He was the one who helped me come out and when my parents told me to leave he held me close and stopped me from following the voices in my head. He listened to me when I talked about the abuse and bullying that happened in my pathetic life but he hardly spoke. He barely talked about his life or problems and I wish he'd talked about it more. Maybe if I pushed him harder he'd still be here. 

I can hear sirens in the distant so it's time for me to go. I'm sorry I had to leave but I can't be with out him. He's my home and I need him and only him. It's not like anyone will care anyways if I'm gone or not. He was the only one who ever did. 

-Tyler Joseph 

The brown haired boy got up and went to the edge of the building and started to sway at the height. He only hesitated a second, looking down the road at the flashes of blue and red, before he walked off and smiled his first smile in two weeks.  
With his last thought being 'I'm almost home'.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Idk. I was really tired when I wrote this and the idea for it came out of nowhere so yeah.


End file.
